1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for precisely perforating an opening in the heel area of footwear. The invention is particularly useful in goodyear welt constructed footwear wherein a significant number of nails are present in the heel area and care must be taken to avoid perforating the opening in an area where nails are present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/562,009, "Improved Cushioned Footwear and Apparatus for Making the Same", which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, a cushioned footwear having an opening in the heel area for insertion of a heel cushioning element. The nail pattern used in such footwear is carefully selected to avoid the presence of nails in the heel area opening and the shank is designed so that it does not interfere with the insertion of the heel cushioning element in the heel area opening. The patent application discloses, in general, the use of a die for making the opening, but does not include a description of the method and apparatus for doing so.